An Uncomfortable Secret
by No Tears
Summary: When Legolas accidentally stumbles upon Aragorn and Éowyn in bed, the King demands the Elf not tell anyone. But when Elladan learns that the prince is keeping a secret about something, of course it can’t be long before everyone in Minas Tirith finds ou


Title: An Uncomfortable Secret

  


Rating: R

  


Summary: When Legolas accidentally stumbles upon Aragorn and Éowyn in bed, the King demands the Elf not tell anyone. But when Elladan learns that the prince is keeping a secret about something, of course it can't be long before everyone in Minas Tirith finds out.

  


Pairings: Aragorn/Éowyn, Aragorn/Legolas, (implied) Aragorn/Arwen, Elladan/Elrohir/Legolas... I'll let you know if I plan to have any more!

  


Warnings: Het sex, though far from graphic. Slash! It might be slightly OOC, but I hope not too much. Although, whenever we pair the guys in LotR together, it's OOC, anyway! Hmmm...what else? Bondage, and Elladan and Elrohir do nasty things to Legolas in later chapters. ::grins:: Could be considered non-con, although it's not all-out rape non-con.

  


Disclaimer: ::whines:: Do I have to? Okay...I don't own 'em and there are no OC characters in this. There, happy?!

  


Author's Notes: Well, the computer decided to break down and erase the chapter Dollrandir and I had worked on for "Out of the Safety of the Wood!" Grr... And then just after, a bout of writer's block came to me. So, I decided I had to get rid of it somehow, and I began writing this story! This first chapter is short, and I don't know when the next chapter will be updated, because I want to try and get my inspiration back so I can rewrite and hopefully remember what I had planned for the next chappy of OotSotW. All right, on with the first chapter!

  


Chapter 1: Startling Discovery

  
  
  


Legolas's steps were light and merry as he walked down one of the many corridors within Minas Tirith. It was a beautiful morning, and the sun was quickly rising to its midday point in the clear, blue sky. Legolas himself had been up before dawn, moving around and about the halls during the early morning hours. Many of his friends had come to Minas Tirith, and Legolas had gone to visit each of them as soon as they awoke. 

  


However, he had yet to see one of his closest friends, and that was the reason he was walking through the halls at this time. Aragorn had not been seen by any of the servants or visitors at any time, and so Legolas guessed that the man must have still been sleeping. It was a very odd thing, to find that the king would sleep in, although the Elf learned that when the humans aged sleep seemed to take up more and more of their daily routine. 

  


But from what Legolas had seen, Aragorn was still as strong and youthful as ever, if not a little bit more calm as a result of his kingly duties. It was odd that the man should start showing signs of aging now. When Legolas had last seen him, it appeared that Aragorn still had decades to go before he ever started to sprout grey hair. Although the man had joked plenty of times that he had already gained some from Legolas's sometimes frustrating behavior.

  


As he neared the king's chambers, Legolas was suddenly stopped in his tracks by a strange sound he caught which drifted to his ears from inside. As he moved closer and stood right outside the door, the sound was now clear in his Elven ears. It seemed to him that a low moaning was reverberating from inside the room, and hesitantly he placed his hand on the knob. 

  


Deciding that it was probably just an odd way of snoring that the king had acquired, Legolas opened the door and quietly stepped in. Carefully shutting the door behind him, Legolas cautiously stepped near the corner of a wall, peering around it. How he held back a gasp at the sight beheld to him, he would never know.

  


Éowyn and Aragorn lay, their bodies covered in a blanket on the man's large four post bed. Their breathing was coming in quick pants, and Legolas let a scowl cover his features as he viewed it.

  


How could Aragorn do this? He was wed to Arwen! This act of adultery was simply impure!

  


Suddenly, Aragorn's eyes glanced over to where Legolas stood, and the man caught sight of the Elf. Letting out a loud curse, Aragorn stopped what he was doing and let out an angry yell.

  


"Legolas! Come here!"

  


The prince grimaced at having been caught, playing with the idea of fleeing back to Ithilien for a few years. But the man sent a hard and commanding glare his way that made him decide against it, knowing that there was no way on Arda Aragorn would forget this, be it days, or centuries.

  


So, schooling his features and stepping out from behind the wall, Legolas held his chin high as he addressed the man. "Yes, my liege?"

  


Aragorn's breath had finally calmed to normal. Beside him, Éowyn held the sheets of the bed tightly to her body, but no shame was visible on her face. Legolas admired her stoical attitude in the face of this embarrassment, but at the same time wondered how such a woman of honor would stoop this low. 

  


Aragorn's voice was filled with obvious anger as he drew Legolas's attention back to himself. "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

  


"I could ask you the same thing, Aragorn." the Elf said, looking pointedly at Éowyn and bowing slightly. "My Lady." He then turned back to Aragorn. "Are you not wed to Arwen? Or does marriage mean so little to men these days that they believe it is not unfavorable of them to bed with other women besides their spouse?"

  


Aragorn's eyes were flashing, and he threw the covers off of his body to rise from the bed. Even bare, the man stood proudly, and his eyes were no less daunting in his nude state. Glancing at Éowyn, the king murmured his thanks.

  


"You may leave now." he said to her. "Mayhap we will continue this later, after I am done teaching our Elven friend a lesson in privacy." The last words were spoken in a barely controlled growl.

  


Éowyn nodded, her face showing no real emotion as she watched Aragorn step towards Legolas, grab the Elf by the arm, and drag him into the bathing chambers before closing the door and locking it. Once inside, Aragorn slammed Legolas against a wall, a little more forcefully than he had intended to.

  


"Legolas," the man began, "if there was ever a time that I curse your Elvish vigilance, _now _would be it!"

  


"I was simply checking to see if you had woken yet." the Elf said calmly, though his eyes were a little wider than usual as he gazed up at the angry man.

  


"And what of knocking? Did that thought ever cross your mind, _dear _prince?"

  


"I have not had to knock to gain entrance to your quarters for years," Legolas pointed out with a raised eyebrow, "nor you mine."

  


"Did you not realize what was going on?" Aragorn demanded, exasperated.

  


"I did not, for I had no evidence that would have led to that conclusion until I saw what I did."

  


"And I need you to keep what you saw a secret, Lord of Ithilien."

  


Legolas's brow furrowed at this. "You wish for me to deny your Lady information she deserves to know?"

  


"That is what I implied." Aragorn growled. "And I prepared to take any means necessary to help you hold your tongue."

  


Without warning, Aragorn leaned forward and, much to Legolas's surprise, stole the Elf's breath by planting a forceful kiss on the prince's lips.

  
  


TBC...


End file.
